A Night To Remember
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Fanfic ini spesial untuk ulang tahun Hermione, dan spesial untuk semua penggemar pairing SevMione. Sinopsis : Ginny bermaksud memberi Hermione satu malam untuk dikenang dengan caranya sendiri. Pairing SSHG SevMione dan DMGW DraGinny . I hope you like it!


**_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter dan segala macamnya adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam saja untuk menuangkan sedikit ide dengan tanpa mengambil keuntungan material darinya. **

**_A/n_ : Akhirnya bisa juga nulis lagi setelah sekian lama. Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk sevmione shipper yang (mungkin) sudah kangen membaca fic pairing ini. Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk Hermione Jean Granger yang bulan September ini bertambah umur. Happy b'day Hermione! **

**A Night To Remember**

"Hermione, kapan terakhir kau ditiduri?"

Pertanyaan bernada polos tapi terlalu personal ini sontak membuat kedua mata Hermione melebar dan wajahnya merah padam.

Ekspresi Ginny Weasley, si penanya tadi, terlihat tanpa dosa. Sambil duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu Hermione, Ginny menatap Hermione dengan sorot menyelidik. "Serius, kapan terakhir kau tidur dengan seorang pria?"

"Ginny, kau mabuk!" tuduh Hermione, meski tahu kalau dia sendiri juga masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Malam itu mereka baru saja pulang dari merayakan ulang tahun Hermione yang ke-33 di sebuah kelab malam bernama "The Golden Amulet" di Hogsmeade. Dihadiri beberapa alumni Hogwarts seperti Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Padma dan Parvati Patil, dan segelintir rekan kerja Hermione di Kementerian, pesta itu berlangsung dengan cukup meriah dan bisa dibilang 'memabukkan'. Hermione belum pernah mencicipi begitu banyak minuman dalam satu malam. The Golden Amulet memang terkenal sebagai kelab malam dengan pilihan minuman terlengkap di Hogsmeade.

"Tidak juga," bantah Ginny. "Aku hanya minum Wiski-Api sekitar dua botol. Atau mungkin dua setengah botol. Itu lebih sedikit dari yang biasa kuminum saat acara-acara perayaan." Ginny memang masih tampak kuat berdiri dan nada bicaranya terdengar cukup normal untuk ukuran orang setengah mabuk. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Mione. Pleaseeee…."

Hermione menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Pertanyaan Ginny tadi tidak sopan, tapi dalam keadaan agak mabuk begini, Hermione berpikir tak ada salahnya dia menjawab jujur. "Well… sudah lama sekali... sejak Ron…"

"Tapi itu sudah lebih dari tiga tahun lalu!" balas Ginny takjub, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Hermione dan Ron berpacaran sejak lulus dari Hogwarts. Banyak orang yang mengira pasangan itu akan menikah dan sangat terkejut saat mengetahui mereka putus setelah lebih dari 10 tahun berhubungan. Namun mengingat hubungan Ron-Hermione yang berulang kali putus-nyambung dan diselingi beberapa kali Ron kembali ke pelukan Lavender Brown, Ginny tahu mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersatu. Pada akhirnya, Ron menikahi Lavender dan kini sudah jadi ayah dari sepasang bayi kembar.

"_My God_, Hermione! Pastinya kau pernah merasa kesepian selama tiga tahun itu?"

Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga sih. Bisa dibilang aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai lupa memikirkan hal remeh seperti itu."

"Merlin…" Ginny menggelengkan kepala.

Diam-diam wanita berambut merah itu bersyukur dia sudah bertunangan dengan Draco Malfoy. Setelah perang besar yang menewaskan kedua orangtuanya,Draco banyak berubah. Dia tidak lagi si berengsek manja yang sok penting. Pria pirang itu kini sudah jadi salah satu pengusaha paling sukses di London. Mendirikan Malfoy Inc. yang bergerak di bidang industri Sapu Terbang, Draco berhasil mengubah salah satu alat transportasi dunia sihir itu menjadi sebuah sarana yang ekslusif, aman dan nyaman. Tentu saja konsumen sasaran Draco adalah kaum jetset dan bangsawan, yang berarti pundi-pundi Galleonnya cepat sekali bertambah hari demi hari. Beruntung bagi Ginny, Draco bukan cuma tampan dan kaya, tapi juga hebat di ranjang. Mereka berdua akan segera menikah di akhir tahun ini.

"Lalu… apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya?"

Kali ini wajah Hermione memerah bukan karena efek alkohol. "Akhir-akhir ini lumayan sering."

"Dengan Profesor Snape?" tukas Ginny, menatap wajah Hermione yang semakin memerah saja. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Kami tidak pernah berpacaran, Gin. Belum," ujar Hermione dengan nada mengeluh yang kentara. Ia membenamkan punggungnya semakin dalam ke bantalan sofa. "Kami hanya sedang dekat."

"Sedang dekat? Tapi kalian sudah berhubungan sekitar 4-5 bulan, kan?"

"Enam bulan tepatnya." Hermione tersenyum kecut. "Dan selama itu dia belum menunjukkan sinyal apapun. Kalau bukan dari cara Severus menatapku, mungkin aku tidak akan seyakin ini berpikir dia menyukaiku. Memegang tanganku saja dia sepertinya tidak mau."

Ginny melongo. "Kudengar kalian sering pergi berdua, kan?"

"Iya sih… Setiap akhir pekan Severus selalu datang kemari. Lalu kadang ia mengajakku pergi menonton teater, ke museum, atau ke galeri seni…"

"Wow…" Ginny tak bisa lagi menahan rasa takjub. "Teater, museum, dan galeri seni? Jika itu yang disebut kencan, aku yakin Profesor Snape dilahirkan di abad ke-18. Dia terlalu… terlalu gentlemen... Maksudku, memang sih statusnya sebagai anggota keluarga Prince dipulihkan dan dia baru saja dapat gelar bangsawan. Tapi gaya pacaran kalian mengingatkanku pada gaya pacaran yang kubaca di novel-novel _historical romance_. Terlalu resmi, membosankan, dan sopan."

Ginny, dengan sifatnya yang bebas dan tak terduga, lebih suka gaya berpacaran yang _kinky, _liar, dan tidak biasa. Untunglah, Draco juga punya selera yang sama. Bisa dibilang mereka punya kehidupan asmara yang sangat aktif dan saling memuaskan.

"Dia membuatku hampir frustrasi, Ginny…. Dulu kukira aku hanya cinta monyet saat masih jadi muridnya… tapi sekarang… sekarang aku yakin kalau aku memang sayang padanya…" Kedua mata Hermione mulai berair. Sedetik kemudian ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis sesenggukan.

Ginny menelan informasi ini bulat-bulat. Fakta kalau Hermione naksir professor Snape sejak dia masih anak sekolahan membuat tekad Ginny untuk mempersatukan mereka semakin kuat. Well, jadi selama berhubungan dengan Ron, hati Hermione terbagi dua. Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya, Ron masih menyimpan rasa kepada Lavender. Tak heran mereka putus, batin Ginny.

"Hush… hush, Mione. Berhenti menangis. Kurasa aku punya jalan keluar." Ginny duduk di sebelah Hermione dan menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Benarkah?" Hermione menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajah, dan menatap Ginny dengan sorot penuh harap. "Kau bisa membuat frustrasiku berkurang?"

Ginny mengangguk.

"Tapi Severus sangat keras kepala. Dia pria yang sulit. Mustahil dia mau menuruti permintaanmu." Hermione tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Severus saat Ginny memintanya untuk… untuk… well, untuk tidur dengan sahabatnya. Biarpun Severus (mungkin) suka Hermione, dia bukan pria yang sudi diperintah orang lain. Terutama untuk sesuatu yang sangat privasi seperti ini. "Ginny, Severus akan langsung meng-Avada Kedavra dirimu!"

Ginny hanya nyengir kecil. "Yang kumaksud di sini bukan si Profesormu ini, Mione. Tapi Golem. Golem berwujud si Profesor. Kurasa dia akan sangat menurut kepadaku."

Hermione terdiam. Golem. Yeah, ini mulai masuk akal. Golem adalah boneka tanah liat yang disihir sedemikian rupa supaya bisa berwujud menyerupai manusia dan akan melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan pemiliknya. Golem-Snape mungkin akan sangat berbeda dari Snape asli, tapi di telinga Hermione, ini terdengar sangat menarik.

"Ayolah, Mione. Lagipula ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang spesial. Terutama dari pria yang sangat berarti bagimu. Meskipun cuma Golem, tapi kurasa dia mampu membuatmu merasa begitu istimewa untuk semalam."

"Tapi Golem sangat sulit dibuat, Ginny. Dan kalaupun kau bisa membuatnya, itu perlu waktu berbulan-bulan."

Ginny tersenyum nakal. "Sebenarnya Draco punya koleksi Golem ekslusif. Kami memakainya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan di ranjang. Ada kalanya aku ingin _threesome_ atau _gangbang_. Tapi Draco tidak mau mengundang orang lain. Dia posesif sekali. Karena itulah, kami perlu Golem. Satu atau dua. Paling _banter_ sih lima."

Mulut Hermione terbuka lebar mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan Ginny. "Ginny, kau tak bisa dipercaya."

Ginny mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak?" Melihat ekspresi malu-malu di wajah Hermione, Ginny pun berkata,"Baiklah, aku akan meminjam ke Draco."

"Ginny, kau gila! Draco akan mengganggapku mesum!" Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Pembicaraan ini mulai membuatnya malu tak karuan. "Tidak. Kurasa ini ide buruk."

"Tenang, Mione. Kubilang 'aku akan meminjam ke Draco', tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan minta ijin kepadanya, kan?" Ginny tersenyum iseng. "Lagipula Golem akan langsung lenyap begitu kau selesai menggunakannya. Mereka itu kan cuma sekali pakai saja. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya."

Hermione, yang sepertinya hanya tersadar sekitar 60 % dari pengaruh alkohol pun tak banyak pikir lagi. "Baiklah… Lalu kapan kau akan mengantarnya kesini?"

"Aku tidak akan mengantar Golem itu kesini, Mione. Itu tidak romantis. Sama sekali tidak romantis," tukas Ginny cepat. "Biar Golem itu nanti yang datang kemari. Supaya kau bisa berpura-pura seolah Severus memang datang untukmu."

Kening Hermione berkerut."Hm, sepertinya masuk akal."

Kali ini Ginny tersenyum manis.

"Dan nanti Golem itu akan mengucapkan kata kunci 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hermione' supaya aku tidak salah mengiranya andai Severus yang asli datang," kata Hermione. "Severus yang asli tidak tahu hari ulang tahunku."

Ooo000ooo

Hermione sudah hampir tertidur di sofa saat mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan. Agak sempoyongan, ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri arah suara. Lima menit setelah Ginny pergi ke Malfoy Manor untuk meminjam Golem, Hermione meminum Hangover Potion—Ramuan yang memulihkan sakit kepala akibat mabuk. Sakit kepalanya kini sudah sembuh dan dia ingat betul apa yang dijanjikan oleh Ginny padanya tadi. Mulai bisa berpikir rasional, Hermione menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Well, dia akan mengirim Golem-Snape pulang dan meminta maaf ke Ginny besok.

Suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi dan Hermione cepat-cepat membuka pintu depan. Sedetik kemudian ia terkesima. Severus—atau Golem versi Snape yang berdiri di hadapannya ini jauh melebihi apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tidak tampak sangar dengan jubah hitam-hitam dan pakaian yang menutup rapat tubuh tegapnya. Si Golem-Snape ini tampak… tampak memukau.

Bergaya seperti seorang aristocrat, ia memakai jubah kulit berwarna coklat pekat, kemeja hitam dengan cravat (sejenis dasi), dan celana panjang hitam bergaris kelabu, Severus yang satu ini tampak sangat memesona. Rambut hitam klimisnya disisir rapi dan ditata supaya tidak tergerai menutupi wajah. Sepatu kulit naganya hitam mengkilap sampai-sampai memantulkan bayangan pemakainya. Untuk menguatkan kesan penting dan kharisma kebangsawanannya, ia bahkan membawa tongkat dengan kepala ular di pangkalnya. Mirip dengan tongkat punya Lucius Malfoy, tetapi tongkat milik Golem-Snape ini berwarna hitam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione," ucap pria itu dengan nada merdu yang mampu membuat Hermione pingsan di tempatnya berdiri.

"_Oh my God_! Kau terlihat persis seperti Severus! Tidak, kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan malahan!" Hermione buru-buru membukakan pintu dan membiarkan si Golem itu masuk. "Bahkan cara berjalanmu juga sama. Misterius, tapi anggun dan membuat jantungku berdegup tidak karuan."

Melihat salah satu alis Snape-Golem terangkat, Hermione semakin girang. "Dan caramu menarik salah satu alis… Merlin! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

Semua yang terpikir tentang mengirim balik Golem itu ke Draco dan meminta maaf ke Ginny terlupakan sudah. Golem-Snape adalah gambaran sempurna dari sosok Severus yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Gagah, misterius, mempesona, dan super-seksi.

"Hermione, aku bersumpah tidak paham apa yang kau uca…" Golem-Snape tidak sempat berkata-kata lagi karena bibir Hermione sudah menyerbu bibirnya. Wanita itu serta-merta melompat ke pelukannya, melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang pria yang dianggapnya golem itu, dan mencumbunya tanpa ampun sambil sesekali menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh tinggi-ramping si Severus palsu. Lidah mereka saling beradu, berusaha untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Dua bibir saling pagut, mereguk semua kenikmatan yang ditawarkan.

Saat Hermione memisahkan diri untuk menarik nafas, Golem-Snape merutuk keras. "_Damn_! Aku juga sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kemudian buru-buru menggendong Hermione masuk ke dalam kamar tidur dan melemparkannya ke ranjang.

Satu hal yang Hermione tahu, hadiah dari Ginny ini luar biasa.

Ooo000ooo

Pagi harinya, Hermione terbangun dengan suasana hati yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Ia bahagia, lega, dan puas. Semalaman ia memang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Golem-Snape membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam dengan teknik bermain cintanya, dan membuktikan kalau dia pemain yang sangat berpengalaman. Permainan baru berakhir setelah jarum jam menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Hermione menggeliat sedikit. Bagian sensitifnya terasa agak ngilu dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Fiuh… dia harus segera mandi air hangat untuk meredakannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Hermione tersenyum mendengar sapaan Golem yang terbaring di sampingnya. Golem-Snape langsung tertidur pulas begitu mereka selesai bercinta, namun selama tidur ia tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh Hermione. Membuat wanita itu merasa aman terlindungi dan hangat.

"Selamat pagi," balas Hermione riang, tak menolak saat si Golem memberinya kecupan. "Hm, ada yang aneh." Hermione membelai dada bidang Golem-Snape yang ditutupi rambut-rambut halus. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghilang? Tugasmu sudah selesai, kan?"

"Menghilang? Tugas?" Kening Severus berkerut, tampak tak mengerti.

"Tidur denganku dan memuaskanku," jelas Hermione. "Itu tugasmu, kan?"

Severus mendengus. Salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut, pertanda kalau ia sedang menahan tawa. "_Indeed_. Betul itu tugasku, dan aku bisa meyakinkanmu, _my_ _sweet_, kalau tugasku masih belum selesai di sini. Masih ada satu ronde yang belum kuselesaikan." Setelah mengatakannya, Severus pun langsung membuktikannya.

Ooo000ooo

"Ginny, semalam adalah malam yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku!"

Bangun dari tidurnya di siang hari dan menyadari kalau Golem-Snape sudah menghilang, Hermione buru-buru menghubungi Ginny via jaringan floo. Ia tidak peduli penampilannya yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan orang yang habis bercinta sepanjang malam—dengan rambut acak-acakan, gaun tidur yang tipis dan hanya dibalut jubah tidur, dan wajah merona merah.

"Oh… Hermione, kurasa aku harus minta maaf," ujar Ginny. Wajahnya yang tampil di dalam kobaran api terlihat sangat menyesal. "Semalam aku tidak jadi mengirim Golem ke rumahmu."

Terkejut, Hermione memekik, "Apa?!"

"Well… tadi malam, saat aku tiba di Malfoy Manor, Draco baru saja pulang dari kunjungan ke Edinburg Castle. Ada pesta di sana dan khusus dihadiri para bangsawan. Secara kebetulan Draco bertemu profesor Snape di sana. Lalu mereka pulang bareng dan professor Snape mampir dulu di Malfoy Manor. Jadi mana mungkin aku meminjam Golem untuk disihir menjadi mirip profesor Snape sementara ada orangnya yang asli di sini. Karena itulah aku tidak jadi pinjam dan… Hermione, kau mendengarku, kan? Kenapa wajahmu berubah pucat?"

Hermione tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari kalau ada sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang lemas takluk dalam dekapan hangat dan nyaman seorang pria.

"Sudah siap untuk ronde ketiga?" bisik suara baritone lembut milik Severus, tepat di telinga Hermione. Sontak membuat bulu kuduk wanita itu berdiri.

"Tapi… tapi… aku kira kau…" balas Hermione terbata-bata, kedua kakinya seolah tidak lagi menyentuh lantai saking shocknya. Berarti semalam dia benar-benar tidur dengan Severus yang asli.

"Hermione mengira anda tidak tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya, profesor," sahut Ginny dari dalam perapian. Bibirnya tersenyum nakal, tahu betul kalau yang ingin dikatakan Hermione adalah ia mengira Severus adalah Golem.

"Itu sebelum kau memberitahuku tadi malam, Ms Weasley," balas Severus masih belum ingin melepaskan Hermione dari pelukannya. Nada suara Severus berubah jengkel karena Ginny tidak juga menghilang dari dalam api perapian. "Sampai jumpa, Ms Weasley."

"Ginny… kau sengaja melakukan ini…" gumam Hermione, menuduh.

"Sudah kubilang aku punya jalan keluar untukmu," ucap Ginny, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku benar kan?"

Belum sempat Hermione berteriak marah, wajah riang Ginny menghilang dari perapian. Dan semarah apapun ia kepada Ginny, Hermione mau tak mau terpaksa mengakui kalau ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah ulang tahun yang takkan pernah bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

**FINITE** **INCANTATEM**

Be kind to me. Review please.


End file.
